Playboy suspendido
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"


**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mio ;)**

**Nombre del Fic: Playboy Suspendido**

**Nombre del Autor/es: CrisDonoso95**

**Número de Palabras: 7865**

**Tipo de Edward: **Edward es el playboy que se tira o todas las chicas. Bella es Bella pero al final del One-Shot se "suelta el pelo"

**Summary: **Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"

**Nota de autor: I hope you like it! Espero que lo disfruteís ;)**

Womanizer by Britney Spears

If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears

Gimmie more by Britney Spears

Kiss the Rain by Yiruma

* * *

**B POV**

Había llegado al instituto sin haber tropezado ni una sola vez, eso era un milagro, al menos eso pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi taquilla, pero entonces tropecé y caí y conmigo, todos los libros que tenía en mis brazos junto con mi mochila, la cual estaba abierta y al caerse dejó escapar casi todo su contenido.

_Ya decía yo que era raro que el suelo no me echara de menos_, pensé mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a recoger mis cosas.

-Hey Swan ¿Ya has hecho de las tuyas? Si que eres torpe, no me extraña que aún seas virgen –dijo Rosalie.

-Sí, vete tu a saber, a lo mejor es tan torpe que mientras está montando a un chico va y se cae y se tuerce un tobillo o algo peor –dijo Lauren a su lado.

-¿Te lo imaginas? Tener que llevarla al hospital y el chico bien jodido con una erección, si es que llega a tenerla –rió Jessica.

Suspiré. Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie y Alice eran las chicas más populares de todo el instituto de Forks.

Rosalie Hale, ella era alta, tenía un cuerpo que perfectamente podría hacerse pasar por modelo o actriz de Hollywood, tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera de un increíble rubio dorado y unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules como zafiros.

Era la capitana de las animadoras y la novia de Emmett Cullen, el capital del equipo de fútbol, lo que la convertía en una –por no decir la –de las chicas más guapa, codiciada, popular y envidiada de todo el instituto de Forks. Era algo fría y antipática y ella y su grupo siempre estaban riéndose de mí o intentaban hacer enfadar ya que siempre que me enfadaba o me sonrojaba o me echaba a llorar de la rabia e impotencia que me hacían sentir.

En segundo puesto estaba Alice, Alice Cullen. Era todo lo contrario a Rosalie, ella era bajita, con aspecto de duende o de hada. Su cabello tenía un extraño pero alocado y rebelde corte de pelo, con todas las puntas negras como el carbón mirando a todos lados. A pesar de ser bajita, era delgada y tenía una increíble figura casi tan perfecta como la de su mejor amiga Rosalie.

Ella era la segunda al mando del equipo de animadoras, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de la familia Cullen? Emmett, su hermano mayor, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y Edward, su hermano mellizo, el playboy del instituto. Pero no solo era popular por eso, no, su novio, Jasper Hale –sí, era hermano de Rosalie, su gemelo para ser más exactos –era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Era dulce e hiperactiva, a pesar de ir siempre con Rosalie y su grupito, nunca se sumaba al grupo cuando venían a molestarme, siempre se quedaba algo alejada y callada.

Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, ellas eran las típicas rubias tontas y sin cerebro que solo por ser animadores y sentarse en la mesa de los deportistas, chicos guapos y gente popular, se creían que tenían derecho de hacerle la vida imposible a todos los cerebritos. Más de una vez me habían obligado ha hacerlas un trabajo de literatura y yo más de una vez me había negado en rotundo a que me obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, me había negado a que me manipulasen y me utilizasen.

-Hey Swan –oí como una aterciopelada voz me llamaba a lo lejos.

Terminé rápidamente de recoger mis cosas e intenté huir de él, de mi perdición, mi amor platónico, del playboy del instituto: Edward Cullen. Pero era demasiado tarde y lo supe justo cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, esto no podía estar pasándome… ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿No se daba por vencido?

Me giré y hay estaba, Edward Cullen, el playboy de Forks, se había llevado a la cama a toda la población adolescente femenina de Forks. Pero ¿Cómo no resistirse? Era alto, medía un metro setenta y cinco aproximada mente; musculoso pero no en exceso, tenía unos increíbles y profundos ojos verdes de un verde incluso más hermoso que el de su melliza. Poseía una increíble y preciosa sonrisa torcida que tenía el poder de hacerte derretirte en frete suya como si fueras un helado al lado de un ardiente sol, claro que eso era lo que era, un ardiente sol… del sexo.

-¿Es cierto qué te caíste ayer en gimnasia? ¿Y qué lanzaste la raqueta tan lejos que aún está por saber si castraste a Mike Newton? –dijo, sí, ese era el chico de que me había enamorado –platónicamente.

Suspiré y meneé mi cabeza. Sí ayer me había resbalado en gimnasia y al caerme la raqueta de tenis salió disparada y… bueno ya sabéis donde aterrizó. _Bueno_, pensé,_ al menos el mundo me lo agradecerá si lo libro de futuros estúpidos como Mike Newton_.

-Sí, Edward –dije mientras meneaba mi hombro parea librarme de su agarre y irme directa a mi clase.

Anduve a paso rápido hasta mi primera clase, ya me había alejado bastante de él cuando lo oí carcajearse de mí. Suspiré, evité girarme a mirarlo y negué con la cabeza mientras corría hasta la puerta de la clase mientras pensaba que ese chico no se me merecía ni siquiera mi amor platónico.

La mañana transcurrió de la misma forma que el día anterior: lenta y aburrida, con alguna que otra burla. Lo único bueno del instituto eran los pocos amigos que tenía: Ángela, Ben, Marcos, Estela, Mía y Sergio y el hecho de saber que yo era mucho más lista que todos eso populares que se creían lo mejor del mundo pero que en un futuro serían putas y barrenderos de tres al cuarto, en cambio yo sería una importante y famosa ejecutiva de una famosísima empresa de financias.

**E POV**

Se había vuelto a caer y como siempre ahí estaban las sin-cerebro de las animadoras para burlarse de ella, todas menos mi hermana.

¡Ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan distraída e increíblemente patosa!

Pero aún así la odiaba, la odiaba demasiado.

¿Por qué?

Porque simplemente no era como las demás, ella no era una rubia estúpida y sin cerebro, ella no era como esas chicas que se te quedaban mirando como si fueses un trozo del más delicioso de los manjares, no era como esas chicas que nunca sabían que decir, no era como esas chicas fáciles, no era como esas chicas que decían lo que todos querían oír en vez de dar su opinión.

Ella era lista, extremada y peligrosamente lista, con cerebro, con una increíble y verdadera sonrisa que te idiotizaba, sabía siempre que decir o de que hablar, siempre te miraba a los ojos y no te miraba como si fueses un dulce de chocolate, pasaba de la opinión de la gente, si le preguntabas te daba su opinión, no vestía a la moda, porque ella tenía su propia moda, su propio estilo era vestir vaqueros azules, una camisa, unas deportivas y su vieja chaqueta con capucha.

Y eso, su forma de ser, me volvía loco, extremadamente loco y por eso la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que me tiraba a la primera chica que me encontrara cada vez que la veía por el pasillo caminando con ese andar tan particular que solo ella poseía y con ese irresistible movimiento de caderas que provocaban en mi grandes y potentes –demasiado grandes y potentes- erecciones.

La odiaba tanto que cada vez que veía que se iba a caer y me entraban ganas de sujetarla y salvarla de su encuentro con el suelo, rodear mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y atraerla hacía mí, me reía de ella y cuando notaba que la erección estaba apunto de hacerse evidente me tiraba a otra chica –la sola idea de abrazarla, alejarla del suelo y atraerla a mí me hacía tener erecciones, lo admito.

La odiaba tanto que cuando respondía perfectamente a una pregunta que los profesores la hacían, dejándome a mí hipnotizado por su suave voz, me burlaba de ella y sí, a la salida me tiraba a otra chica.

Por su culpa solía tener un total de ocho erecciones por día, tres de ellas en casa –una al despertar debido a mis calientes y muy subidos de tono, sueños y dos (a veces tres) antes de dormir al imaginármela en mi cama suplicando que la penetrara y la hiciese mía.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la realidad. Se estaban alejando las animadoras y era por la mañana temprano y aún no me había burlado de ella, podría aprovechar ahora que estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que se la habían caído.

-Hey Swan –dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, de ella y su larga melena ondulada y de color castaño; de ella y sus increíblemente profundos ojos chocolates, de ella y de su preciosa sonrisa, de ella… _Cullen, céntrate_, me dije cuando empecé a notar como a mi miembro le llegaban descargas de electricidad.

Gruñí. Estaba a gatas sobre el suelo, dándome la espalda y una muestra de su culo. ¿Odiarla? No que va, no tenía motivos para odiarla y mucho menos para desearla, no que va.

Tuve que obligarme a pensar en algo para evitar que mi querido "amiguito" –aunque de pequeño no tenía nada- formase una dolorosa tienda de campaña en mis estrechos pantalones vaqueros y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue imaginarme a Emmett en un pequeño y estrecho bañador blanco, nariz rosa, bigotitos, guates blancos, tacones blancos y orejas de conejo, sí, también blancas y luché por que esa imagen no se cambiase por la de la chica que tenía en frete mía con esa ropa, ye tendría tiempo se eso más tarde, en casa, en la intimidad de mi habitación.

-¿Es cierto qué te caíste ayer en gimnasia? ¿Y qué lanzaste la raqueta tan lejos que aún está por saber si castraste a Mike Newton? –dije sin más preguntando lo primero que se me había ocurrido.

-Sí, Edward –dice mientras meneaba su hombro parea librarse del agarre que mi mano había formado en su hombro y se iba directa a su siguiente clase.

-_Mierda_ –susurré y después me eché a reír por la estúpida situación ¿cómo mierdas podía joderme tanto y con un simple movimiento? El movimiento de su hombro me había dejado ver parte del interior de su amplia camiseta.

Cuando me calmé de mi ataque de histeria corrí hasta mi próxima clase, Literatura, y ya llegaba tarde, como siempre.

-Bien clase –dijo la profesora después de lanzarme una penetrante y fulminante mirada cuando abrí la puerta y me senté en mi sitio –Hoy voy a entregaros los exámenes que hicisteis la semana pasada. Obviamente están corregidos y re-corregidos –dijo haciendo que alguno soltara alguna estúpida risita, pelotas –Quiero recordaros que este examen es el 70% de la nota total en mi asignatura –dijo y comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

-Señor Cullen ¿podría venir un momento, por favor? –me dijo después de haber entregado todos los exámenes menos el mío.

Me acerqué extrañado y vi que tenía mi examen entre sus manos.

-Edward… me estás preocupando, tus notas en Literatura eran bajas pero al menos aprobabas, ahora ni siquiera estás cerca del aprobado –dijo mirándome con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

Cogí mi examen, no podía creer lo que vi ante mis ojos, un 20% de 70%.

-Yo… dios mío, no sé que me pasa pero ¿no podría no sé hacer un trabajo o algo para recuperar la asignatura? No puedo suspender, en Oxford no aceptan suspensos ni medias bajas –dije.

-Puedes hacer un trabajo si renuncias ha hacer el examen que haremos y que contará el 30% restante de la medía. Este trabajo constaría del 100% de la nota y creo que lo mejor sería que te asignara un tutor para que te pueda ayudar.

Cerré mis ojos, un tutor… estaba bien jodido, pero si quería tener mi plaza en Oxford y estudiar medicina para ser un buen médico en el futuro… debía hacerlo.

-Está bien, acepto hacer el trabajo y el tutor –dije -¿Quién sería el tutor?

-Eso te lo diré más tarde. Pásate por mi despacho después de la última clase y te presentaré a tu tutor.

-Muchas gracias –dije.

**B POV**

Suspiré, ya quedaba menos para terminar las clases, tan solo la comida, biología y gimnasia y ya podría irme a casa a descansar… um, preparar la cena, hacer los deberes, cenar, estudiar un poquito y, finalmente, después de una larga ducha de agua caliente… un pijama calentito y a dormir.

Umm, sí, era el plan perfecto.

No tenía mucha hambre hoy, así que me cogí una manzana y una limonada y me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre, apartada y discreta, un lugar donde podías mirar a todo el mundo sin que estos te viesen a ti, el sitio perfecto en el que solo estábamos Ángela, Ben, Marcos, Estela, Mía y Sergio, mis únicos amigos.

La mesa estaba vacía, eso quería decir que había salido pronto. Miré a mí alrededor y vi como la gente empezaba a entrar a la cafetería, cogía su comida y se sentaba en su mesa. El instituto de Forks estaba dividido en muchos grupos sociales.

En el centro de todo, en el lugar más llamativo, un lugar en el que tendrías que estar si querías ser el centro de toda la atención, pero para ello tenías que ser un Cullen o un Hale.

Bastante cerca, la enorme y concurrida mesa de los jugadores de fútbol, baloncesto y sus animadoras, la mesa de Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler y de más deportistas e incluso Edward Cullen, cuando está muy necesitado y quiere enrollarse con alguien… daba pena, asco y repugnancia, sobretodo repugnancia.

Cerca de esta mesa se encontraba la de los demás deportistas, las chicas de patinaje artístico, las de baloncesto y fútbol femenino, los jugadores de balonmano, los chicos de esgrima y demás deportes que no eran considerados "guays"

Bastante más lejos estaba la mesa de los góticos y unas mesas más al fondo, la de los skaters. Cerca de la salida, los sabelotodos, empollones y los jugadores del equipo de ajedrez, no muy lejos de ellos, los frikis de películas (Star Wars, Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos… y demás películas de ciencia ficción). Algo apartadas las chicas del periódico escolar y los reporteros y reporteras que participaban.

Y por último la nuestra la de los… raritos. Nosotros éramos tan diferentes los unos de los otros que era demasiado raro vernos juntos en la misma mesa. Ángela era reportera del periódico y su novio Ben era un empollón. Marcos era un friki o fan obsesionado (como el decía ser) de El Señor de los Anillos, y su novia Estela era una skater bastante agradable. Mía era patinadora y su novio Sergio un jugador de ajedrez bastante listo y para nada feo como sus compañeros.

-Bella –canturreó la voz de Mía mientras la mano de Estela paseaba enfrente de mi cara de arriba a bajo.

-Um, perdón chicas… hola –dije despertándome de mi ensueño.

-Wow, estabas lejísimos –comentó Sergio.

-Sí, lo más probable que entre un espacio temporal interplanetario situado entre Júpiter y Saturno, un lugar al que solo se puede ir mentalmente –rió Ben.

-Seguro, mientras no la roben la mente y pueda regresar –dijo Marcos mientras reía junto a Ben.

-Bueno, ya está bien de burlarse de Bella –dijo enfadada Estela.

-Sí, ella no os ha hecho nada, de momento –la siguió Mía.

-Oye, que te he oído –dije fingiendo enfado.

-Ups –dijo tapándose la boca con las dos manos y poniendo cara de inocente mientras todos reíamos.

Empezamos ha hablar de lo que haríamos estas vacaciones de verano, aunque yo ya lo tenía muy claro, prepararme para ir a estudiar Literatura a Inglaterra.

-Bella, Bella –vino Ángela corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Áng? –pregunté una vez se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Ben.

-La Señorita Marnez, la profesora de Literatura, me mandó a buscarte, dijo que era urgente y que si podías reunirte con ella un poco antes de que terminen las clases.

-Um… claro, luego iré a ver que sucede –susurré extrañada y preocupada. Yo era la mejor alumna en Literatura, la mismísima Señorita Marnez me lo había dicho en persona, era imposible que hubiese hecho algo mal…

-Puff, Bella regresa –comentó uno de mis amigos.

-Um, sí. Lo siento chicos, he de irme –comenté y me fui fuera de la cafetería en dirección al bosque.

Realmente, nunca me había gustado caminar por el bosque, pero estaba acostumbrada a caminar por él ya que mi hermano mayor, Jacob, me llevaba siempre de excursión por el bosque cercano a casa, claro que la mayoría del camino lo hacía subida en su espalda o sus brazos. Jacob no era en realidad mi hermano, era hijo de Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre, pero siempre habíamos estado juntos y nos tratábamos como hermanos, el me llamaba hermanita y me ponía en ridículo y yo le llamaba hermanote y le hacía quedar peor. Desde que se había ido de Forks a la universidad, siempre hablábamos por las noches, antes de acostarnos… bueno, siempre que podía el me llamaba y hablábamos un rato, pero solo cuando el llamaba ya que no quería pillarlo en la cama de otra o estudiando para un examen importante.

Me senté en un tronco caído y me puse a pensar. En Jacob, en mis amigos, en Cullen, en Literatura… en todo y en nada. Así estuve hasta que me dio por mirar la hora y me di cuenta de que me había perdido la primera clase, Biología, la mayor parte de Gimnasia y que ponto acabarían las clases. Suspiré y me dirigí al despacho de la Señorita Marnez.

-Adelante –dijo cuando llamé a la puerta –Buenas tardes Bella, por favor siéntate.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-No, para nada, en realidad sigues siendo la mejor de mis alumnas y una de mis favoritas, me encantó tu último trabajo sobre Shakespeare, me emocionó tu forma de redactar y tu uso de ciertas palabras, admito que algunas tuve que buscarlas en el diccionario –sonrió- pero no era para esto para lo que te llamaba. Verás Bella, hay un alumno en mi clase, es listo y muy inteligente, pero no se le a muy bien Literatura y no quiere suspender, tiene una gran meta y es Oxford y sabe que no se puede permitir suspender una asignatura, así que le he pedido que me haga un trabajo y que le pondré un tutor… y tu eres la mejor de mis alumnas, todavía no le he dicho quien iba a ser su tutor ya que antes me gustaría comentártelo a ti y saber tu opinión… así que ¿Qué me dices, serás su tutora?

-Sí, está bien –contesté después de una pausa- ¿A quién tendré que tutorear? –bromeé justo antes de que llamasen a la puerta.

-Gracias, Bella –dijo y después, en voz más alta:- adelante.

Y no pude creer lo que vi, era él… imposible

-Bueno Bella, este es tu alumno –respondió la Señorita Marnez a mi pregunta anteriormente formulada.

-¿Qué? –dijimos a la vez Edward y yo.

-Sí, Edward será tu alumno y tú serás su tutora, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a hacer un recado, por cierto Bella, tu nota variará según sea la nota de Edward, así que por favor, ayúdale, no me gustaría suspender a la mejor alumna que he tenido en mucho tiempo –dijo, echándonos de su despacho discretamente.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Tú mi tutora?

-¿El chico que quiere ir a Oxford?

-No puede ser… patosa Swan no puede ser mi tutora… aunque claro, Swan es una auténtica come-libros, seguro que sabrás mucho del tema –dijo.

-Pues sí –afirmé con acidez, me gustaba pero no soportaba que se burlasen de mi y mis libros –Mira Cullen, yo no quiero ser tu tutora y tú no quieres ser el tutoreado, pero ambos queremos aprobar así que más te vale aparecer por mi casa en cuanto te deshagas de la puta del día ven a mí casa a estudiar –dije cortante y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

No, no, no y más no.

Edward Cullen, el playboy, va a ir a mi casa a estudiar, imposible.

Edward Cullen, el playboy, quiere ir a Oxford, imposible.

Edward Cullen, el playboy, ha suspendido Literatura, posible.

Eso era lo que bailaba por mi mente mientras conducía hacía casa. Por una parte estaba nerviosa y preocupada, era el chico más guapo del instituto pero, a la vez, un playboy, un chico que quería añadirme a su lista de chicas a las que se ha follado.

Entré en casa, dejé las llaves en el mueble cerca de la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Dejé la mochila y la chaqueta en una silla y cogí un vaso para beber agua, más tarde, comencé a hacer mis deberes.

Hacía rato que había acabado la mayoría, solo me quedaba matemáticas –una signatura la cual odiaba a muerte- y ya me estaba desesperando con el primero de los ejercicios, cuando me rendí y comencé a preparar la cena, para más tarde. Hoy haría pasta, en concreto, macarrones con queso y jamón. Cogí una cazuela y vertí bastante agua, la puse a calentar, eché los macarrones en el agua y esperé.

Estaba intentando comprender uno de los _facilísimos_ ejercicios de matemáticas, cuando llamaron a la puerta, extrañada, me levanté a abrirla, no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Cullen? –dije cuando le vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mierda, me había olvidado de Literatura.

-Swan –dijo simplemente y entró.

-Claro, pasa, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa –dije sarcásticamente cuando entró como si fuera su propia casa.

Se paró en medio del pasillo, se giró y me miró interrogante preguntándome si era en la cocina o en el salón donde nos podríamos a estudiar.

-La cocina –señalé.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a sacar sus libros de Literatura y demás cosas que le harían falta para estudiar.

-Matemáticas y macarrones –dije simplemente mientras preparaba la salsa para los macarrones y bajaba la intensidad del fuego en el que estaba el agua cociendo a los macarrones.

-Ah

-Bueno comencemos –dije y me senté a su lado.

Le había explicado un par de conceptos que había captado enseguida mientras el me ayudaba con las estúpidas Matemáticas. Ahora estábamos en medio de una acalorada discusión o debate sobre Shakespeare y su famoso libro de Romeo y Julieta cuando su móvil, situado en medio de la mesa entre los dos, sonó y alcancé a ver que era la perra de Lauren.

-Sí, claro… No, no, nada importante… ¿Ahora?... Dame media hora –dijo y colgó.

-Bueno, Swan –dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger todo –me tengo que ir, tal vez venga mañana, más o menos a la misma hora.

-Claro, tranquilo si total la nada-social Bella Swan no tendrá nada mejor que hacer que esperar al perfecto barra encantador Edward Cullen –dije sarcásticamente mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

-¿Sabes? Eres la persona más sarcástica y desagradable que conozco –dijo mirándome burlonamente.

-Dijo el playboy –juré mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

-Playboy –susurré mientras recogía todo y lo subía a mi habitación para luego bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar los platos y demás para la cena.

La cena transcurrió, como siempre, en un largo y profundo silencio. Le pregunté a Charlie sobre su día y este me respondió vagamente que había estado bastante ocupado y que se encontraba cansado. Él, simplemente, no preguntó, no se interesó ni por mi día ni por mí, pero esto era siempre así… al menos siempre que venía extremadamente cansado.

Los días fueron pasando y extrañamente, Edward acudía a todas y cada una de las tutorías que teníamos en la cocina de mi casa. Lo más extraño: que aún no le había matado o arrancado la cabeza en uno de mis arrebatos de ira esquizofrénica a lo Bella Swan cuando me sacaba de mis casillas con alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios, él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un playboy ya que cada tarde le llamaban al móvil, Lauren, Tanya, Jessica… y la lista seguía y eso solo me demostraba que seguía siendo un cabrón de mierda que no valía nada, nada para mí…

Hoy era sábado por la tarde, Charlie había salido de pesca con Billy y no volvería hasta mañana por la tarde, yo me encontraba en mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama, escuchando música de mi iPod con el volumen al máximo y usando el propio iPod como micrófono.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la estantería y cogí el marco de fotos donde estaba la última foto de clase en la que aparecíamos todos… él destacaba entre todos, un chico rodeado de chicas.

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Caminé de un lado para otro acercándome a mi cama y cayendo en esta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes y sin para de cantar, me estaba desahogando, se podía decir que le estaba echando la culpa por ser un playboy.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

_you you you are_

_you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You got me, baby_

_You're oh so charming, honey_

_But I can't do it_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a womanizer_

Me tumbé en la cama, dejé la foto sobre la almohada y apoyé mis codos a ambos lados de la foto.

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champions_

_Too bad for you_

_You just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy who you are, but that's who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby._

Cogí la foto y me di la vuelta quedando yo tumbada en la cama de espaldas y boca arriba. Mi brazo levantado, nunca dejé de regañar al dueño de esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

_you you you are_

_you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You got me, baby_

_You're oh so charming, honey_

_But I can't do it_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a womanizer_

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Sí, aún me lo preuntaba.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl_

_But I can't 'cause we don't_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: me había enamorado de Edward Cullen y no solo platónicamente, esta realmente enamorada del estúpido playboy de Forks… de Edward-polvo-espectacular-Cullen.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

_you you you are_

_you you you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, Womanizer_

Dejé el marco en la mesita de noche y cerré los ojos sin dejar de cantar, dándome cuenta de que la maldita Britney Spears tenía algo de razón.

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You got me, baby_

_You're oh so charming, honey_

_But I can't do it_

_Womanizer_

Sentí como la cama se hundía debido al peso de alguien, abrí los ojos y le vi a él. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que –misteriosamente- demostraban tristeza, y seguí cantando mientras me elevaba ligeramente y me apoyaba en mis codos.

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah_

_I know just what you are ah ah_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

-¿Eso eso lo que piensas de mí? –preguntó serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Co-cómo has entrado? –pregunté nerviosa mientras me levantaba y ponía mi CD de música, el cual contenía todas mis canciones favoritas, en mi vieja mini cadena de música, tal vez encontraría algo más en sus canciones…

-He venido a estudiar Literatura, la puerta estaba abierta –dijo rápidamente –Pero no me cambies de tema ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-¿No había fiesta en casa de Newton? –pregunté mientras pasaba la canciones y subía el volumen, aun con la música en pausa.

-Nunca voy a las fiestas de Newton, antes muerto.

-Entonces mi casa se debe parecer al infierno –dije buscando el mando de la mini cadena, finalmente lo encontré, pero este me fue arrebatado de las manos y lanzado hasta la cama mientras dos brazos me acorralaban contra la pared.

-Joder, Bella. No pases de mí ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí? –preguntó frustrado.

-Womanizer, playboy, casanova, casamentero, mujeriego… como quieras llamarlo, eso es lo que eres, o al menos la imagen que muestras. Además ¿a ti que te importa lo que pienso de ti? –dije empujándole y dirigiéndome a mi cama para recoger el mando –Si total, es la verdad ¿no? Lo eres ¿verdad? Eres un playboy –dije girándome frente a mi cama.

De repente sentí sus brazos empujarme en la cama y unos labios rozar los míos levemente. Sentí su respiración en mi oído y su susurro.

-Si soy un playboy es por tu culpa, tuya y solo tuya –susurró con sus manos en mi cintura, reteniéndome, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

-No… no te entiendo –susurré entrecortadamente y levemente asustada.

-Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan, porque tu eres tan extremadamente irresistible y perfecta, porque nunca sales de mi mente, porque siempre que te veo no puedo evitar con una enorme y dolorosa erección –dijo, cabreado, mirándome a los ojos con sus manos aún en mi cintura.

Nunca creí que podría tener a Edward Cullen así, bueno, en mis sueños hacíamos hasta… otras cosas que ha veces superaban la categoría de mayores de 18, pero nunca creí que pudiera tener ese poder sobre el fantástico playboy Edward Cullen.

-¿En serio te provoco eso? –pregunté coqueta – Demuéstramelo –pedí, esa que hablaba no era la tímida Bella Swan, estaba poseída.

Una de sus manos se apoyó en la almohada, al lado de mi cabeza, para elevarse y poder ver la decisión que mis ojos demostraban pero, sin querer, toco el mando de a mini cadena y, cabreado, lo lanzó lejos provocando que la música comenzara y mostrara la última parte de la canción _Radar_.

_When you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want)_

Apoyó parte de su cuerpo en el mío, sin llegar a aplastarme pero dejándome sentir la enorme erección que ya tenía y…_ Dios_ estaba bien duro.

_And listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Trying to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

-¿Ves lo que me provocas? –preguntó.

Y vaya que lo veía, bueno más bien lo _sentía_.

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

Dejó de mirarme y bajó su boca hacía la mía y me besó, pero no un simple roce como el anterior, si no un beso de verdad. Movió sus labios contra los míos, al principio no respondí, pero a los pocos segundos los moví a su mismo compás, a su mismo ritmo. Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior e, instintivamente, abrí la mía dejando que su lengua explorara cada recoveco de la mía.

_La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la,_

_la la la la la la la la_

Nuestras lenguas jugaron con la del otro hasta que sentimos la estúpida necesidad de respirar. Apartó sus labios de los míos y depositó castos e inocentes besos en mi cara, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi nariz, mi frente… por aquel entonces la letra de la siguiente canción ya había comenzado.

_Oh baby baby, have you seen Amy tonight?_

_is she in the bathroom is she smokin up outside? OH_

_Oh baby baby does she take the piece of lime_

_from the drink that i'mma buy her_

_do you know just what she like?_

_Oh Oh. Tell me have you seen her cause i'm so, oh_

_I can't get her off of my brain,_

_I just wanna go to the party she gon' go,_

_can somebody take me home?_

_ha ha he he ha ha ho_

Sus manos estaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo, acariciando mi cintura y mis curvas por encima de la camisa azul que llevaba.

-El azul en tu cuerpo me pone –susurró cerca de mis labios mientras ambos sonreíamos y nos dabamos otro increíble beso.

_Love me, Hate me_

_say what you want about me,_

_but all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me, Hate me_

_but can't you see what I see?_

_all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los míos, o eso creyó él. Nos giré, quedando yo encima de él. Separó su boca de la mía y me miró interrogante mientras yo acercaba mis labios a su oído y susurraba:

-Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa, te voy ha hacer sufrir – mi lengua acarició su mejilla y mis manos bajaron por su pecho acariciándolo por encima de la camiseta provocando que gimiera.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up,_

_I don't know where or when and now they're closin up the club_

_I've seen her once or twice before, she knows my face,_

_but its hard to see with all the people standing in the way_

_oh, oh. Tell me have you seen her cause i'm so, oh_

_I can't get her off of my brain,_

_I just wanna go to the party she gon' go,_

_can somebody take me home?_

_ha ha he he ha ha ho_

_Love me, Hate me_

_say what you want about me_

_but all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

_love me, hate me_

_but can't you see what I see?_

_all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

Saqué su camisa, casi se la arranqué y la lancé lejos, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y rápidamente sacó mi camisa lanzándola junto a la suya, lejos, muy lejos.

_(Love me, Hate me)_

_Oh, say what you want about me_

_Oh, but can't you see what I see?_

_(love me, hate me)_

_Oh, say what you want about me, about me, about me_

Gimió, me miré y sonreí, hoy llevaba el conjunto de lencería que Reneé me había regalado en Navidades, y era azul… azul oscuro.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé levemente.

_So tell me if you see her? (I only know what she was wearing or what she was like)_

_Cause I've been waiting here forever (and they knew that she was going out her mind)_

_Oh baby baby, if you seek Amy tonight,_

_Oh baby baby, we'll do whatever you like,_

_Oh baby baby baby, oh baby baby baby,_

Mis labios escaparon de los suyos y bajaron por su pecho, repartiendo besos aquí y allá, mi lengua recorriendo su abdomen de arriba a bajo hasta llegar a la marcada V de su pelvis.

_la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

Le miré a los ojos mientras mis manos iban desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros (jeans). Me ayudó a quitárselos y los mandó junto a nuestras camisas, aprovechando mi pequeño despiste momentáneo al verlo tan solo en boxers, cogió mi cintura y me tumbó quedado él sobre mí con una sexy sonrisa torcida adornado su cara.

Con un rápido movimiento hizo desaparecer mis pantalones, nos giré y susurré:

-Te dije que te iba ha hacer sufrir, yo siempre digo la verdad –dije y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja levemente.

_Love me, Hate me_

_say what you want about me_

_but all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me, Hate me_

_but can't you see what I see?_

_all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

Y comencé ha hacerle sufrir y gemir pidiendo por más. Mordí y lamí sus pezones sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus manos inmovilizadas debajo de su cabeza mientras mi lengua trazaba su abdomen de arriba a bajo.

_Love me, Hate me_

_say what you want about me_

_but all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me, Hate me_

_but can't you see what I see?_

_all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura cuando mi lengua comenzaba a bajar, atrajo sus labios a los míos y me besó lujuriosamente mientras la siguiente canción comenzaba y la temperatura entre nosotros aumentaba más y más.

_It's Britney bitch_

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupándolo repetidas veces en diferentes zonas. Luego continuó dejando besos de mariposa hasta llegar a mis senos. Los besó por encima del encaje y, a los pocos segundos, el sostén ya era una prenda más en esa montaña de ropa que habíamos formado en el suelo de mi habitación.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna walk a extra mile for you_

_I got my display of affection_

_There's right now noone else in the room_

_We can get down like there's noone around_

_You keep on knocking_

_You keep on knocking_

_Camera's are flashing while we're dirrty dancing_

_They keep watching_

_Keep watching_

_Feels like …_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

Sus manos estaban en todas partes acariciándome y provocándome diferentes gemidos y yo solo pedía más y más.

_A center of attention_

_Even when they're_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If you wanna mission_

_You got a promision_

Mis manos viajaron por todo su pecho hasta sus boxers. Froté mi mano con su duro miembro provocando que gimiera por la fricción y que se pusiera más duro. Mis dedos jugaron con el elástico y, segundos después, lo bajaron.

Edward era enorme.

_We can get down like there's noone around_

_You keep on knocking_

_You keep on knocking_

_Camera's are flashing while we're dirrty dancing_

_They keep watching_

_Keep watching_

_Feels like …_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

Sonrió y bajó sus manos a mis bragas. Sus manos las acariciaron hasta agarrarlas fuertemente y partirlas en dos.

El olor a sexo predominaba el ambiente.

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

Nuestros labios y lenguas luchaban por obtener el control. Sus manos en mis caderas y las mías en su suave y aun más desordenado de lo habitual, cabello color cobrizo.

La canción acabó y empezó a sonar otra, era una de mis canciones clásicas favorita, _Kiss the Rain_ de Yiruma.

Una mano de Edward dejó mi cintura y bajó hasta mi entrepierna. Solté un jadeo que se convirtió en gemido cuando dos de sus largos dedos de pianista rozaron mi húmedo centro. Los llevó a su boca y los chupó, degustando mi sabor.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sus manos bajaban y separaban mis piernas cuidadosa y cariñosamente. Se posición entre ellas mientras su labios rozaban los míos.

-Prometo ser cuidadoso… si te hago daño, por favor, dímelo –susurró contra mis labios.

Yo asentí y sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los mío. Sentí como algo, duro y grande rozaba mi húmedo centro y como poco a poco comenzaba a adentrarse en él. Gemí de dolor y me agarré fuertemente a su espalda. Noté como él se paró de repente y como vacilaba.

-Continua –gemí, antes de que se le ocurriera comenzar a salir.

-Pero…

-Soy virgen Edward, la primera vez siempre duele –le corté.

El sonrió levemente, sus manos acariciaron mis costados y mis senos intentando distraerme y sus labios volviéndose a apoderar de los míos.

Su miembro iba adentrándose poco a poco en mi interior hasta que topó con una barrera que le impidió seguir adelante. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo asentí antes de volver a apoderarme de sus labios y sentir como embestía contra mí y su miembro me llenaba por completo.

Ambos gemimos y nos quedamos quietos. Intenté recobrar la respiración y me calmé. A los pocos segundos sentí como ese dolor se iba transformando en placer y moví mis caderas en busca de la fricción que solo Edward podía darme. Edward rápidamente comprendió lo que buscaba y lentamente comenzó a embestirme.

-Eres… tan… estrecha… -gimió Edward.

En la habitación ya no se oían las suaves notas musicales del piano, ahora lo único que se oía eran nuestros gritos y gemidos acompañados por los leves y bajos chillidos de los muelles de la cama bajo nuestros cuerpos.

Edward entraba y salía marcando un ritmo rápido y constante mientras nuestras bocas jugaban la una con la otra. Sentí como una nueva y extraña sensación se formaba en mi bajo vientre. Mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su enorme miembro y ambos gemimos mientras nuestro clímax se apoderaba de ambos.

Minutos más tarde, salió de mí y ambos caímos rendidos en un profundo sueño.

Al la mañana siguiente me desperté rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que al moverme me apretaron a un cálido y corpulento pecho. Bostecé y me estiré.

-Vuelve a dormirte Swan –susurró una aterciopelada voz.

Me giré y lo vi. Era más guapo aún por las mañanas, al despertar… no, él era siempre guapo. Sonreí.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Ahora, déjame dormir abrazado a la chica más guapa de Forks –susurró.

-¿La más guapa?

-Sí, la chica más guapa de Forks –susurró en mi oído.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser el playboy de Forks? –pregunté después de un vergonzoso silencio.

-Solo si tú te conviertes en mi novia –respondió abrazándome más a él y tapándonos mejor con la manta.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia? –pregunté.

-Pero solo momentáneamente, al poco tiempo te pediré, no, te rogaré, que seas mi prometidas y luego te convertirás en la mujer de Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen… um suena bien –dijo hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello donde se podían apreciar las marcas que sus labios y lengua dejaron la noche anterior –y bueno, también la madre de mis hijos, la abuela de mis nietos…

-Acepto –dije después de un silencio.

-¿El qué? –dijo levantando la cabeza rápidamente de mi cuello para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Todo lo que acabas de decir y mucho más –juré antes de fundirnos en un beso demostrándonos el uno al otro nuestro amor.

Me tumbé de nuevo y apoyé y cabeza en su pecho.

-Renesme y Anthony –dije al los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Renesme es Reneé y Esme juntos, en nombre de mi madre y la tuya y Anthony es tu segundo nombre –expliqué mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Sí… eso ya lo sé… ¿te podrías explicar mejor, cariño? –sonreí ante esa palabra.

-Amor… esos son los nombres de nuestro hijos –dije sonriente.

Edward sonrió como un completo idiota enamorado y me besó como nunca antes me había besado.

-Te amo –dijo contra mis labios después de separarnos en busca de aire.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora –repítelo –pedí.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –dijo depositando besos en todo mi rostro.

-Yo también te amo –sonreí.

-Lo sé, por eso quería que te durmieras. Hablas en sueños, habías dicho que me amabas –sonrió.

-Tramposo –dije pegándole con una almohada en la cara juguetonamente.

-Así me amas –afirmó.

-Sí, para siempre, mi propio playboy.

-Para siempre, tu playboy y solo tuyo.

**Fin**


End file.
